


A Bad Attitude

by AceAndBacon



Series: 50 Shades of Tsundere [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubcon (dubious consent), F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAndBacon/pseuds/AceAndBacon
Summary: Aliya loves to talk back to Victor, especially when she isn't in the mood to put up with his unfair expectations. Normally, Victor is amused with her attempts to get a rise out of him, however, she goes a bit too far this time and he decides to teach her a lesson.





	A Bad Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea for Victor and the thief!MC I had created that ends up working for Victor. It's my first lemon in a fanfic, so keep that in mind! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

“What do you mean you haven’t finished the report?” Victor’s loud, angry voice vibrated in Aliya’s ears, causing her to rub one of them in slight pain.

“First of all, you’re at like… a 10, and I need you to come down to like a 3.” she said flatly before folding her arms. “I didn’t stutter, did I? It’s not done. You told me to cover the revenue changes over the past three months before I should even start looking at the new investor lists. I. Haven’t. Finished. That. Report.” As she spoke the last five words, she slowly emphasized each syllable, clearly not in the mood for Victor’s nonsense. How the hell did he expect her to do so much work in one week? 

Victor’s eyes narrowed in irritation as he studied her frustrated expression. 

“Do you enjoy using that smart mouth of yours to tick me off?” he asked, eyes wandering up and down her thick figure. He wanted to shut her up for good- she had some nerve, coming into his office with that amount of attitude. As he thought this, he felt an overwhelming urge to take control and  _ make _ her do as she was told. He could feel a growing sense of arousal as he stared at Aliiya, the urge to force her into obedience growing stronger.

“Yeah, it’s becoming a hobby. It’s the only way I can get work done, gives me a sense of satisfaction.” said Aliya as she leaned forward a bit, sticking her tongue out at him. “What, does it bother you? Sucks to suck, maybe you should do something about it.” she said with a smirk, looking rather proud of herself. 

However, before she could realize what was happening, Victor had stood from his desk and quickly closed the distance between the two of them, towering over her and staring her down. As she stared up at him, only inches from his chest, she frowned, not at all amused by his overpowering stance. 

“Careful. If you keep messing around, I may actually have to punish you this time.” Being confronted by Victor’s low voice momentarily made Aliya shudder, though she quickly clenched her fists and glared up at him with confidence. 

“Do it, then. I’m not putting up with your shit today-” Aliya’s voice was cut off by Victor’s lips meeting hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her close to him. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands against his chest, gripping his suit tightly as he held her close. Many thoughts swam through her mind, though very few of them were telling her to pull away. In fact, after a few moments of shock and momentary panic, she kissed him back, eyes closing as she eagerly pressed against him. When they finally parted from one another, she quickly looked away from Victor, as if confused and embarrassed by her actions.

“Look at me.” Victor’s commanding voice resonated through the quiet office as his finger’s entwined with his lover’s hair, gently pulling it back and forcing the confused woman to look at him. 

“Y-You can’t just- what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Aliya scowled as she stared up at Victor with an indignant expression, still reeling from the kiss. “Doesn’t this violate some workplace agreement or something? L-Like I’m pretty sure-” 

“Be quiet.” he ordered before roughly pressing his lips against hers once more. Victor was even more aggressive this time, his tongue forcefully entering Aliya’s, forcing her lips to part for him. He pulled her closer as his teeth grazed her lower lip, gently yet possessively nibbling the soft flesh before moving to her neck. 

“W-Wait, someone is going to hear if you keep doing this!” Aliya whispered harshly. 

“Then I guess you’d better take my suggestion and be quiet.” Victor’s response was quick and harsh, his low voice causing Aliya to tremble in excitement. He arched an eyebrow in amusement at her response before nipping at Aliya’s collar bone, finger’s gripping her hair tightly and pulling even more, forcing her to tilt her head back further and expose more skin. Aliya gasped quietly, her hands gripping Victor’s shoulders as he alternated between sweet, light kisses and possessive, rough bites. 

“V-Victor…!” Aliya’s voice was a combination of annoyance, shock, and slight pleasure. “I’m ticklish there, don’t- ah!” 

Aliya bit her lip to force down a moan as Victor began to suck on the sensitive skin, playfully rubbing his tongue against the newly forming mark. She shouldn’t have said anything! Victor relished the sounds of Aliya’s quiet whimpers, causing him to become more aggressive, clutching her hair even tighter and planting more passionate kisses on her neck. 

He suddenly pulled back, admiring his handiwork as three small, but clearly visible marks formed on Aliya’s neck. After smirking in approval, he let go of her hair, causing her to stumble back. She wouldn’t notice that they were there...  _ Yet. _ The thought of her being stared at by the others in the office, only to see the hickeys after looking in the mirror was priceless to him. Just imagining her upset filled him with pure excitement and desire. 

“On your knees.” He ordered. His voice was casual, as if he were telling Aliya to make him some coffee, like usual. 

Unable to comprehend what had just happened, and now barely able to process what her boss has said, Aliya stared at Victor as if he had grown a second head. However, Victor appeared unbothered and slipped a hand into his pocket, using the other to gesture to the floor.

“Well? Don’t make me repeat myself.” He stared her down, and after a few moments, she obediently got on her knees in front of Victor, glancing nervously at the floor as she avoided his amused gaze. 

“You complied quicker than expected. You must be used to being in this position.” 

The sound of Victor’s teasing voice caused Aliya to quickly look at him, only to have him lean down and grab her chin, holding her face still so she couldn’t look away. His eyes met hers as he took in the image of her obediently kneeling before him. Once again, the need to force her into submission took over, and his expression shifted to one of a predator that had caught its prey. 

“You have a pretty big mouth, Aliya. It’s time that you put it to good use.” As Victor’s hand released Aliya’s chin, he gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer. “Maybe I’ll consider letting you off easy if you behave.” 

Aliya’s eyes widened as Victor continued to talk down to her, that condescending tone now carrying much more meaning than it has before. She knew that she could leave if she wanted to- that if she told him no, he would let her go, but… 

She didn’t. Instead, she quietly undid Victor’s pants, hands fumbling with the belt as she slipped them down along with his boxers, just enough to be able to take the aroused shaft into her hands. Aliya’s eyes widened a bit as she admired the thickness and length, hesitating a bit as she contemplated what she was doing. On her knees. In front of Victor. 

“Like what you see?” Victor’s confident voice rang through Aliya’s ears as heat rose to her cheeks, causing her to realize that she was staring. “Regardless, I have a meeting in thirty minutes. Get to work.” His grip on her hair tightened, causing her to move forward before slowly opening her mouth, her lips obediently wrapping around the shaft as she gradually moved her head forward. 

Aliya heard a content sigh escape Victor’s life as she slowly moved her head back and forth, gently sucking as her tongue ran up and down the underside of his length and occasionally flicking over the tip. She placed her hands onto his hips to brace herself, moving her head at a slightly quicker pace as she closed her eyes. 

She’s done this before. 

The thought entered Victor’s mind and filled him with a feeling of irritation, and he aggressively moved his hips forward, forcing himself deeper into Aliya’s mouth. He heard a quiet gagging sound as he continued to push her head further, forcing himself into the back of her throat as he ran a hand through his hair in pleasure. Her eyes flew open and she stared up at him in surprise as he pushed her head back and forth- ensuring that she took all of him into her mouth without hesitation. HIs eyes closed as he tilted his head back, panting quietly as he roughly moved his hips, firmly holding her head in place. 

“Good girl…” He grunted quietly as Aliya struggled to keep herself from choking at his erratic movements. 

Suddenly, Aliya heard a quiet moan as Victor suuddenly pulled her face as close as possible, eyes closing in ecstasy as he reached his limit. A strange taste filled her mouth and she quickly tried to pull away, however, Victor hold her still, forcing her to swallow. She gasped for air, coughing as Victor finally let her go, allowing her to pull away from him as he leaned back against the desk to support himself, breathing heavily as he began to recover. 

“What the hell, Victor?! Why would you-” 

“Quiet.” panted Victor, his eyes still closed as he caught his breath. Aliya wiped her mouth as she coughed, internally wondering how the hell she had gotten into this position in the first place. While she had initially been annoyed, her expression changed when she saw the figure in front of her. Victor was usually so put together, but there he was- a ragged, panting, lust-filled mess. Aliya couldn’t help but stare, heer mind wandering to even more inappropriate places as she watched her boss gradually regain his composure. 

“Aliya.” She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of his deep, commanding voice, and she looked up at him expectantly. 

“Get up. You have 24 hours to get that report on my desk, so I suggest you cool yourself off and get back to work.” As Victor zipped up his pants and redid his belt, Aliya’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

“You… You can’t be serious.” 

“It seems like a reasonable deadline to me. Get yourself cleaned up and finish that report. Like I said, I have a meeting soon and I don’t have time to… entertain you.” Victor looked at Aliya with an amused expression, causing her to blush and quickly stand. 

“I don’t need to cool down and I don’t need you to ‘entertain’ me! I-I… Argh, damn you!” Aliya clenched her fists in indignance as she stormed out of the office, causing Victor to smile as he adjusted his clothing. He hadn’t planned this, and it wasn’t like him to make decisions so impulsively. However, he didn’t regret it at all. In fact, he was certain that the woman had awakened something in him that couldn’t be turned off. The way she obediently followed his instructions, the adorable look on her face as she submitted to his desires- even the mere thought of her bending to his will filled him with a miraculous amount of excitement. 

“VICTOR, GOD DAMMIT!” 

Aliya’s shout from down the hall rang through the office and Victor found himself chuckling. She must have found his little marks of ownership and appeared to be rather… displeased with them.

Oh well, she’d figure out how to cover them up eventually.

  
  



End file.
